Encantos de sirena
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Haruka es una chica mimada que prefiere vivir el momento, sin compromisos y sin responsabilidades. Cuando pensaba que ya había conocido a todo tipo de mujeres, se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba conocer a una Michiru para sentirse completamente estafada.


_**Saludos a todos los que buscan historias de Haruka y Michiru y se meten a ver que cosas escribo xD Hoy les dejo otra historia. Nació por que hace mucho vi una obra de teatro cuyo nombre no recuerdo, tampoco de donde es ni nada, y sólo me acuerdo el principio de la historia, si alguien sabe cual es perfecto, por que me encantaría leerla xD pero bueno, el resto es fruto de mi imaginación. E**__**spero sinceramente que les guste. Sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Una nueva victima**

Era una cálida mañana de domingo en primavera. El cielo estaba despejado y las campanas de la iglesia de la comuna sonaban anunciando el final de la misa. Como de costumbre la gente se aglomeraba en la entrada a saludar al sacerdote, a los vecinos y a los concurrentes habituales. Entre aquellas personas se encontraban dos de las mujeres más bellas de toda la región, por quienes padres, hijos y abuelos suspiraban al verlas. La madre, vestida con un recatado vestido color celeste aún podía lucir con orgullo su detonada belleza de antaño que permanecía casi intacta. De porte elegante y distinguido era una mujer de buen gusto, muy amable y servicial. Poseedora de unos ojos azules cristalinos como el mar profundo y una corta cabellera aguamarina que casi siempre llevaba recogida. A tono, un tocado o un sombrero acorde al día. Siempre con una dulce sonrisa podía decirse que era querida por la mayoría de las personas que estaban presentes. A pesar de tener una hija de veintiún años, la señora Minami contaba apenas con cuarenta y dos primaveras y como ella decía vanidosamente podía aparentar menos sin duda. A su lado como de costumbre estaba su hija Michiru, quien digna heredera de la belleza arrebatadora de su madre era quien provocaba la mayoría de los suspiros de los jóvenes que presenciaban la misa solo para poder cruzar palabra con ella. Su cabellera ondulada le bordeaba la cintura, comúnmente aplicaba algún adorno discreto en el que combinara con su vestido de domingo. En aquella ocasión vestía un conjunto blanco con detalles en rosa pastel un adorno en forma de rosa recogía levemente su cabello, sus labios pintados suavemente y a tono, las manos finamente enguantadas y una cartera que combinaba con sus zapatos blancos. Era como ver a un precioso ángel. Su figura perfecta y sus delicados movimientos la volvían aún más irreal. Luego de saludar al sacerdote y a un par de conocidos ambas se despidieron y emprendieron camino hacia el café de estilo parisino del centro de la ciudad.  
Se ubicaron en una de las mesas de la vereda, el día propiciaba el pasar tiempo al aire libre, ordenaron café y se sentaron como de costumbre a comentar la misa de la semana.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la homilía de hoy hija? - dijo mientras colocaba un terrón de azúcar a su café.

- La verdad un poco aburrida, me parece bien que el padre se explaye pero, nunca tanto, pensé que nos daría el medio día comulgando. - La mujer sonrió ante el comentario y tomó un sorbo de su café.

* * *

A un par de mesas de ellas se encontraban un joven y una chica esperando su orden. En la mesa como era costumbre de aquella cafetería había un pote con maní. El chico de cabellos platinados coqueteaba discretamente con la chica, mientras que ella parecía estar más interesada en la calle que en él.

- ¿Sabes? - comentó un tanto molesto. - es frustrante intentar conquistarte mientras ni siquiera me diriges la mirada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella un tanto ruborizada. - Es que se supone que Haruka y Serena estarían por aquí también.

- Haruka debe estar a punto de llegar y Serena, quizás se perdió y llegue de un momento a otro agitada y pidiendo disculpas. - respondió indiferente colocando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

- Sé que a Haruka no le gustará nada si la dejan esperando. - volvió a insistir la rubia de cabellos largos.

- Es la menos indicada para quejarse, nunca se toma a nadie en serio, se la pasa fanfarroneando de ser la mejor y lo peor es que todos se lo hacen creer también. Es lógico que no encuentre a nadie que la aguante. - El tomó un pequeño puñado de maní. - deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella. - La chica suspiró y volvió su vista a la avenida, segundos pasaron cuando vio el auto amarillo acercarse velozmente a ellos, estacionó casi encima de la angosta vereda a un lado de la mesa.

- ¡Hola! - saludó alegre aún con el motor encendido-

- ¿Por lo menos podrías tener la delicadeza de bajar del auto? - se quejó malhumorado el muchacho de ojos verdes. Ella lo ignoró y le guiñó un ojo a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Como estás hermosa? - preguntó estirándose para tomar un puñado de maní y llevárselo a la boca. - ¿Y tu amiga?

- Debe estar por llegar de un momento a otro. - respondió un tanto nerviosa maldiciéndola por no cumplir a pesar de todas las advertencias que le había hecho. -

- Uf – se quejó – sabes que odio esperar. -

- Recién llegas – murmuró Yaten que fue nuevamente ignorado por ella. Un camarero se acercó colocando una cerveza en la mesa para él y un jugo natural para ella. Haruka no pudo resistir la tentación y tomó el jarrón y bebió un trago de cerveza fresca -

- ¡Artesanal! - exclamó entusiasmada. - me encanta la cerveza de aquí. No sabía que tenías buen gusto. - comentó devolviéndoselo al chico que estaba a punto de estallar. A sus espaldas se acercó una chica rubia con dos coletas amarradas de manera ridícula. Agitada descansó sobre sus piernas y se acercó hacia ellos.

- ¡Lo siento! - dijo a modo de saludo. - Me perdí. - Comenzó a dar toda una explicación de su travesía que la conductora del deportivo amarillo ignoró mientras vaciaba el pote de manís de la mesa. Al notarlo comenzó a buscar con la vista otra que estuviera ocupada y con el pote lleno. Hizo marcha atrás y quedó a un lado de una jovencita divinamente adorable que tomaba un café. -

- ¡Hola! - saludó estirando la mano para tomar un puñado. - ¿Cómo es que tu acompañante se digno a dejar a una damisela sola aquí? ¿Acaso no sabe de los peligros que corre si Haruka Tenoh está cerca?

- Oh – exclamó ella divertida – ¿Es muy peligroso ese tal Haruka Tenoh?

- "PeligrosA" – remarcó – y si lo es, para los maridos claro está, las mujeres no suelen quejarse. - La chica se llevó su mano enguantada a la boca para cubrir su risa. -

- ¿Siempre acostumbra a comer maní de ésa forma? - preguntó al verla casi con medio cuerpo fuera del auto. - Sin duda es una persona extraña. -

- ¿Quien? -

- Ésa persona, ¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó fingiendo olvido.

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de olvidar un nombre así? - frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, solo suelo recordar las cosas hermosas. -

- ¡Uh! – dijo ella sonriendo – mereces que te vacíe el pote. -

- ¿Tanto te gustan? - inquirió con una sonrisa. -

- Oh si, es mi vida, soy fanática del maní. De hecho tengo toda una colección de maní en mi departamento. ¿Quieres conocerla? -

- ¿A quien? -

- A mi colección. -

- Podría ser interesante. Pero estoy esperando a mi madre. El domingo es el día que pasamos juntas en familia luego de la misa. - respondió tiernamente.

- ¿Y mañana? - propuso - El Lunes es un buen día para una exposición de legumbres. -

- Podría ser. Debo pedirle permiso - respondió ella con simpatía. - quizás si termino temprano de trabajar...

- Me parece una excelente idea. ¿Aquí a las diez? -

- De acuerdo, pero si no estoy aquí, fue por causa mayor.-

- No te preocupes, se que no te resistirás a conocer una colección privada de maní. No es algo que se pueda ver todos los días. - ella rió. - Por cierto, ¿Tu nombre preciosa?

- Michiru - respondió con soltura. -

- Nombre de belleza adecuada a su poseedora. – Haruka le guiñó un ojo. - Nos vemos hermosa. - Tomó un último puñado del pote volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. -

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con una chica tan linda? - preguntó secamente su amigo. -

- Algo más entretenido que verte a ti seguramente. - respondió divertida.

- Oye Haruka - la chica rubia de coletas llamó su atención - ¿Vamos a salir? -

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó ella terminandole la cerveza a su amigo -

- A almorzar, ¿No almorzaríamos juntas? - insistió la rubia. -

- ¿Quienes? - preguntó llamando al camarero con una señal de la mano para que trajera más cerveza. -

- ¡Tu y yo! ¿estás enojada? -

- ¿Con quién? -

- ¡Conmigo! - respondió la chica dando un golpe al piso con su zapato. El camarero puso nuevamente dos jarras de cerveza en la mesa. Haruka se encogió de hombros, observó con atención y una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- A ver déjame ver tus manos – Serena las extendió mostrandole las palmas extrañada ante la petición. - No al revés – Ella le hizo caso y Haruka colocó un vaso en cada mano. La pobre rubia la miró desesperada con miedo a tirarlos. - Tienes equilibrio. - rió divertida.

- Eres cruel Haruka. - la regañó Mina quitándole los vasos a su amiga y colocándolos nuevamente en la mesa. La conductora rió sin hacerles caso.

- Bueno, me retiro. - dijo sin más. - debo reservarme para mañana y aquí no parece haber nada interesante que hacer. ¡nos vemos! - se despidió y sin darles tiempo a reclamar aceleró el auto y se alejó a toda velocidad.

* * *

Aquel lunes en la noche, Haruka se preparó como siempre para una nueva conquista. Había planeado llevarla a un pub donde podrían tomar algo y si así lo deseaba bailar. Luego podían ir a su departamento o al de ella. Y sería una nueva victoria apuntada a su larga lista de jóvenes, maduras, solteras, viudas, divorciadas y afines. No quiso salir con su auto deportivo, eligió para la ocasión uno más sofisticado. Llegó a la cafetería a las 21.58 y para su sorpresa ella estaba de pie en la entrada. Traía un vestido color verde agua, zapatos, cartera y guantes a tono. El cabello recogido hacia un costado cayendo sobre sus hombros cubiertos. Sin duda era un atuendo recatado pero aún así sofisticado y juvenil. Le hizo seña de luces para llamar su atención y bajó el vidrio para hablarle.

- Hola preciosa. Sube, iremos a dar un paseo. - Michiru sonrió y pasó por delante del auto dejandole ver su perfecto perfil. Ella misma abrió la puerta del vehículo y se sentó a su lado. Con simpatía se inclinó hacia la rubia y le besó la mejilla en señal de saludo.

- ¿Cómo estás? No pensé que serías tan puntual. - comentó colocándose el cinturón. -

- Lo mismo digo bonita. Pero a ti podría haberte esperado toda la noche de ser necesario.-

- Así debe de ser – respondió ella. - Bien. ¿A donde me llevarás? -

- Iremos a un pub, a tomar algo y luego tu decides. - Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar a donde Haruka era habitué. Saludó a los guardias en la entrada y pasó como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Las dirigieron hacia una mesa en el sector VIP y se sentaron. Michiru ordenó un jugo sin alcohol y Haruka un whisky en las rocas. Ambas permanecían en silencio. La rubia observaba con atención a aquella chica de aspecto angelical que observaba con atención todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Nunca sales ¿Cierto? - Sus ojos azules se volvieron directamente hacia ella.

- La verdad sólo he salido un par de veces, eso no se me suele dar. - respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Ni siquiera con tus amigas? - preguntó sorprendida. -

- La verdad no, no tengo muchas y a mi madre no le gusta que salga en la noche y frecuente éste tipo de lugares. Dice que después una se hace una fama indeseable. En cierto modo pienso igual que ella.-

- Ya lo creo, las señoritas decentes no deben salir en la noche. - coincidió moviendo su vaso con whisky. - Entonces, ¿sólo te la pasas en tu casa?

- Por lo general si, en las mañanas descanso, o salimos con mi madre a hacer las compras, en la tarde trabajo y los domingos vamos a misa y aprovechamos para pasar tiempo juntas.

- Que bien. Eres una chica de la casa.

- ¡Oh si! Muy casera, es que además soy la única compañía de mamá, me gusta estar en casa. Y ella prefiere que trabaje allí por que no le gusta la calle ni los sitios extraños. -

- Eres muy buena hija. - comentó Haruka con sinceridad al compararse con ella. - ¿Y cómo es que sigues soltera? -

- Bueno, mamá no quiere que me case por ahora. Así que estoy bien así. Sinceramente yo tampoco deseo casarme. -

- Bueno, coincidimos en eso. Es mejor disfrutar la juventud lo que se pueda ¿cierto? -

- Así es. - hizo una pausa para observar a los alrededores. Y luego volvió a verla. - Si me disculpas me retiro unos instantes. - se excuso. Haruka asintió y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, volvió la vista al lado y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo bailando con Serena en la pista. Extrañada llamó su atención y el se acercó a ella en compañía de la rubia.

- ¿Y Mina? - preguntó sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. -

- ¿Y tu con quien andas? No me dirás que con la belleza de ayer. - La rubia arqueó las cejas satisfecha de si misma. - No creo que pases más de un trago, por lo que veo ni siquiera bebe alcohol.

- Lo sé, y por lo que me ha contado probablemente sea virgen. - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pobrecita, no juegues con ella. No le rompas la ilusión de la primera vez. Bastante favor te hace dejándose ver contigo. -

- Tú mejor cállate y ocúpate de tu chica. - dijo refiriéndose a la rubia. Yaten rió al verla y decidió alejarse.

- No quiero ser cómplice de otro corazón roto. Nos vemos después. - se despidió con la mano tomando a Serena por la cintura para conducirla nuevamente a la pista. Haruka los vio alejarse y se volvió a acomodar. Sonrió al pensar en la mirada inocente de su acompañante. Era un verdadero ángel. Y estaba decidida a hacerla suya aunque le costara un par de salidas más.

- Disculpa la demora. - pidió volviendo a sentarse. - llamé a mamá para decirle donde estaba.

- Descuida, por mi no hay problema. ¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo? -

- Cómo tu lo prefieras. - respondió.

- Bien, vayamos a dar un paseo. - Michiru se encogió de hombros indiferente. Haruka se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para acompañarla hacia la salida.  
Haruka ya sabía que hacer, la llevó a pasear por la costanera con música suave, al final se encontraba un discreto aparador donde se podía ver la enorme luna reflejada en el apacible mar. Estacionó el auto y se acomodó para poder verla de frente. Ella aún observaba fascinada la belleza nocturna del mar. Haruka posó su brazo en el asiento y sutilmente acarició su mejilla llamando su atención. Michiru se volvió a verla y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó con aquel aire inocente que la volvía loca.

- ¿Te lo digo? ¿O lo hago? - al no obtener respuesta de su compañera la rubia comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Tomó su mentón y lo guió hasta su boca con cerró los ojos, aceptó el superficial beso y se alejó sutilmente. Llamando la atención de la rubia. -

- Aquí no – susurró con dulzura.

- Podemos ir a mi... - su dedo indice silenció la sugerencia al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- No me gustan los lugares extraños. - Haruka sonrió de lado al notar la indirecta,quizás la estaba presionando demasiado. - Mejor llévame a casa por favor. - pidió. La rubia asintió y puso nuevamente el auto en marcha.

Luego de un par de vueltas llegaron al hogar de ella, era una sencilla de dos pisos, el techo bañado en tejas negras y las paredes blancas. El jardín delantero perfectamente bien cuidado. Un paredón con una pequeña puerta y un senderito que llevaba a una escalera de 4 escalones. Haruka aparcó el coche en la vereda y Michiru descendió de él, ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo y dio la vuelta para acompañarla hasta la entrada.

- ¿Así que aquí es donde trabajas? - comentó para sacar tema de conversación.

- Así es, te invitaría a pasar pero debe estar desordenado, hoy salí sin limpiar mi cuarto. -

- Oh, por mi no hay problema, si conocieras el mío seguramente te asustarías. Pero lo comprendo, quizás a tu madre le moleste... -

- No lo creo, ella toma pastillas en las noches, generalmente hago mucho ruido mientras trabajo, entonces así se evita tener problemas para dormir. La llamé y no contestó. Así que supongo que...

- Perfecto, entonces pasemos. - se invitó. Michiru la miró sonriente y asintió ante la insistencia.

- intenta no voltear nada. - No encendió ninguna luz, tomó la mano de la rubia y caminaron lentamente por un pasillo hasta la última puerta. Al llegar la hizo pasar y cerró para luego encender la luz. Al hacerlo, Haruka se sorprendió al ver que realmente el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Michiru comenzó a levantar ropa suya del suelo. Y la metió en uno de los cajones. Estiró superficialmente las sabanas de la cama y la dejó medianamente decente.

- Disculpa una vez más por el desorden. Generalmente tengo algo de tiempo para ordenarla antes de que alguien venga - comentó acercándose a ella.

- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo adoptando un tono galante. - Ahora, ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? - preguntó sugerentemente tomándola por la cintura.

- Eso depende de ti – respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír. -

- Bueno, quisiera que ésta noche fueras mía. Y dejaras un poco de lado tu inocencia. - Michiru rodeó su cuello en un abrazo y arqueó una ceja.

- Como usted prefiera. - Aquel tono sensual en su respuesta hizo que la rubia no pudiera resistirse a tomar su boca en un frenético beso. Unió sus labios a los de ella con ansias, intentaba contenerse para no abrumarla pero fue ella quien profundizó el beso acariciando su lengua sutilmente con la suya, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho jamás. Aquel delicioso y apasionado contacto estaba consumiéndola por dentro como un fuego naciente desde lo más profundo de su ser. Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo envuelto en llamas. Sus tibias manos acompañaban rítmicamente en caricias el caer de sus ropas. ¡Qué manera de besar! Estaba dejándola sin aliento. Y ella que temía asustarla. Haruka cortó el beso bruscamente, con la respiración entrecortada le dedicó una mirada incrédula a la mujer que tenía en frente. Sin darse cuenta estaba casi desnuda en la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido aquello? Estaba ella siendo completamente tomada por ésa mujer. La firmeza en su mirada y la leve sonrisa dibujada en su boca hacían que se cautivara aún más con su belleza. Michiru se le acercó nuevamente. Bajó lentamente el cierre de su vestido, primero lo dejó caer sobre un hombro y luego sobre el otro, sin perder la mirada de sus atentos ojos verdes que la veían asombrada. Terminó por soltar el vestido que cayó pesadamente al suelo dejando ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Pasó uno de sus pies por encima de él y dio un pasó más para acercarse a ella.

- ¿No me dirás que te asuste? - susurró sensualmente a su oído para luego propinarle un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.  
Realmente no, no se había asustado, simplemente estaba perpleja, pero luego de aquel comentario su galantería, su orgullo y toda su confianza habían vuelto a ella. Michiru terminó por quitarle el sostén y antes de que pudiera acabar Haruka la tomó por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro dirigió su rostro al suyo para unir nuevamente sus labios, avanzaron dando pasos bruscos hacia la cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella. Guiando sus cuerpos por la pasión del momento y Haruka, en cierto modo complacida por el saber que aquella adorable pero hermosa mujer no era virgen ni mucho menos, apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había estado con muchísimas mujeres anteriormente pero jamás se había sentido como en aquel momento. Tan llena de pasión, invadida por una extraña sensación que alteraba por completo sus sentidos. Todo en ella, su sabor, su olor, su piel, su voz todo hacía que su cuerpo se enloqueciera por completo.

Terminaron ambas rendidas en la cama, Haruka extendida, con su cuerpo aún temblando, sintiendo pequeños espasmos en músculos que no sabía que existían en su cuerpo y Michiru sobre ella descansando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándola. Se levantó levemente para volver su vista a ella y la rubia llevó con sus manos su rostro para volver a besarla. Michiru sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado. Suspiró para luego cubrirse con las sábanas sintiendo la misma satisfacción que siempre le producía el deber cumplido.

- Ha sido genial – pensó la rubia en voz alta.

- Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien. - susurró acomodándose en la cama.

- ¿Y tu no? - preguntó con el orgullo un tanto herido.

- Si, también. - respondió sin tanto entusiasmo. - debo admitir que eres buena.

- Bueno, gracias... Creo. - Se sentó en la cama y buscó con la mirada sus prendas que estaban esparcidas cerca de la puerta. Se puso de pie y comenzó a juntarlas mientras volvía a vestirse. - Ha sido muy linda estar contigo. Te llamaré pronto para que salgamos nuevamente – mintió sabiendo que sus amores sólo duraban una noche. -

- Como tu prefieras – replicó ella indiferente descansando sobre la cama. Haruka volvió a verla, era fascinantemente hermosa.-

- Lo haré preciosa, ha sido una hermosa noche. - comentó al terminar de vestirse. -

- Lo mismo digo – respondió ella. -

- Bien, me retiro. -

- De acuerdo, al salir por favor apaga la luz y deja el dinero encima del mueble que está a un costado de la puerta. - pidió con tono serio.

- Está bien. - bajó el interruptor apagando la luz y su cerebro al fin reaccionó ante la última frase. Volvió a encender la luz y la miró sorprendida. - ¡¿Que?!

- Que apagues la luz y dejes el dinero encima del mueble, son 500 dolares. - volvió a decir ella con su tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? - repitió incrédula. -

- ¿Tienes un problema en tus oídos? - preguntó preocupada. -

- Claro que no, pero cóm... - intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- es que... yo... tú... ¿Cómo puedes cobrarme? -

- Es mi trabajo, no pensarías que saldría contigo gratis ¿o si? - Haruka la veía atónita - Tú quisiste, yo solo hice lo que tu me pedías. - A pesar de tener la boca abierta la rubia no podía modular palabra. Se quedó en silencio y sin decir nada más apagó la luz y salió del cuarto. Sacó 500 dolares de su billetera y las colocó encima del mueblecito que estaba en la salida de la habitación. Enojada consigo misma, salió de aquella casa. No. Eso no podía ser posible.

* * *

**_Bien, ya verán para dónde va la historia xD Las apariencias engañan ¿a que si?_**

**_Bueno, les cuento que hoy subiré más capítulos de mis historias o en su defecto mañana._**

**_es que apenas llegue de vacaciones me puse las pilas para trabajar para ustedes_**

**_asi que se viene actus de Mariel._**

**_Los dejo brevemente y nos seguimos leyendo! Espero sus reviews n_n_**


End file.
